Certain predator replicas, such as electronic owls, are used for controlling pests within a specific area, particularly unwanted birds that may destroy gardens, nest in gutters or parts of a structure, i.e. air conditioner vents, leave guano or various messes behind, etc. Current owl replicas are either stationary with no moving parts or have limited head movement, i.e. head rotation only. Known in the art are owl replicas having a body and head that generally correspond to the shape of a live owl, wherein the head is connected to the body by an unstable mount to allow for movement of the head. Some owl replicas comprise arms that move or open electronically. Other electronic owls are known in the art, for example, to have four sensors that detect motion occurring around electronic owl. The four motion sensors may be placed in an owl base similar as shown with respect to the electronic owl shown in FIG. 1. In an effort to resemble a live owl such as a great horned owl, the owl may include coloring, body, and feather contours of a live owl. Other features of the prior art owl include two feet, two eyes, a beak, and two ear tufts that protrude on top of head. In such a prior art motion detecting electronic owl, four motion sensors 18 detect motion in the vicinity of the owl. When motion is detected by any of the motion sensors 18, the head of the owl is electro-mechanically rotated continuously in a 360 degree motion such that it starts and comes to rest at the some point. Such movement is independent of which motion sensor detected motion. Such an electronic owl was marketed by Motion Scarecrows of Ventura, Calif.